Mythical
by AnimeOtaku0606
Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."
1. Being Reborn

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**

1st person POV

It started out on a nice, sunny, boring, day as usual. I was walking to school as usual on a Monday morning with my friends. "So, Flora, did you finish the Language Arts project?" I asked her. "Crap! I forgot! You'll help me rig–" Flora's answer was cut off because of a large honking sound. BEEEEEP! That was the last thing I heard before I woke up in a strange looking place. I'm serious! I mean, what place has weirdoes that look like they're from the 18th century with a bright, shiny, yellow halo?! … Wait a sec! A halo! I'm fucking dead?! The hell! I didn't even get a boyfriend yet, and, and, argg! Next thing I know, I'm dropped in to a dark room.

"_Human 247964 shall be recycled into universe 67382_" A machine like voice said. "_Starting recycling now….5%...10%...20%...58%...76%...88%..._" The voice droned. I didn't want to be recycled! It sounded scary as hell and I sure didn't want to know how it was. Quickly, I swung by backpack around (wait… why'd I have my backpack with me in the first place? *sweatdrop*) than, I struck gold, not literally, but I'm pretty sure I hit something. "_Error alert. Human 247964 is not recycled. Error alert. Portal 67382 opening. Error alert._" I noticed the 'portal' looked a lot like the Bifrost. I also saw a sign that said **'Matantei Loki Ragnarok written by: Sakura Kinoshita'**

I swear, my face must have had a 'WTF!' face. I mean seriously, how many people can say that they were reincarnated in to their favorite anime? Not many I'll bet you. Suddenly, everything went dark again.

When I woke up again, I was wet, and….small. I tried to say something, but the only thing I could do was wail. Loudly. '_The heck? Am I a baby?!_' Was my first thought. Then, a man around his twenties or so held me. "Look at her! How cute! What shall we name her, Hana?" Wait, Hana? Why'd the man look so…familiar? Like I should know him? "How about Mayura, Mayura Daidouji." USO! NO WONDER THE MAN LOOKED FAMILIAR! HE'S MISAO DAIDOUJI! MAYURA'S DAD! SO HANA IS MAYURA'S MOM, AND I'M MAYURA! USO! I started to panic a lot. My panicking came out has loud wails. "Dang, she's got one pair of lungs!" Swat! "Don't curse in front of children!" "Yes, dear." Eww. Mushy adult stuff. What am I going to do know?! Wait, since I'm in this world, I can prevent some stuff from happening like the kidnapping of Mayura! Well, mine now. Wait…. I have to wait 16 years! What am I supposed to do in 16 years? Become a real detective? Nah. I should study more on mythology…

**A/N: I have no idea where that came from… Erm… please review! Flames are accepted! Ta-ta~ :3**


	2. Kindergarten and RIP

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok! **

Three words to sum up life as a baby: BORING. AS. HELL.

I mean seriously, all babies ever do is cry, eat, sleep, pee/poop, and the cycle repeats over and over again! It took some time to get used to the fact that I was Mayura and that I was in an anime. The most interesting thing that's happened is that Mayura's (my) mom found me a 'playmate'.

By playmate, I mean an idiotic, nincompoop, annoying, little girl by the named Aimi Itsubou. She is short (so am I, but who cares) annoying, and like any other toddler. I met her when I was 2. She had auburn hair wide, innocent, brown, puppy eyes, and the most annoying smile ever. She carried around a teddy bear named Jirou everywhere with her.

What was even worse than having to spend time with her is the kindergarten teacher who I met when I was 6. Nakagawa-sensei has this sparkly, annoying smile that he wears daily. He's 'kyaa~'ing every-fucking-day. Is he really a man? Or is transsexual? I don't want to know so no one ever tell me, please.

Hana-san, Mayura's mom, tried to force me into a dress as always. "YADA! I DON'T WANNA WEAR A DRESS!" I cried/screamed out. "But Mayura, you look so cute! Come on; try this nice pretty dress for mommy!" The dress was bright yellow and puffy with pink flowers.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure Mayura-chan will try it on later! Right now she needs to go to school!" Thank you, Daidouji-san! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER! (I won't try it on later, though)

20 min later

"WHAT TIME IS IT KIDS?"

"It's snack time!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"IT'S SNACK TIME"

OMG. This is so idiotic, I want to cry. Or bang my head against the wall. Either sounds really good right now.

"Mayura-chan, what would you like, crackers or cookies? Or maybe even doggie graham crackers?"

The fuck? I feel like I should preform homicide. But it's illegal, so maybe I should trick someone else to do it? Like mind control? Maybe I shou–

"So it seems I'm not the only sane one here." A very stuck up voice said. It sounds familiar, like that Koutarou dude…

I turned around and saw….

The Koutarou dude. Seriously, I must have jinxed myself somehow. How else would I suddenly meet up with the rich brat here of all places, a public kindergarten!

"My name is Kotaro Kakinouchi, what about you?" He asked a moment later.

"I'm Mayura Daidouji."

"Not talkative are you?"

"…"

Later that day

"Mayura-chan, Mayura-chan!" That of course, is Aimi.

"Who's she?" Then there's Koutarou.

"Hn." I did my Hibari Kyoya impression.

"?" I nearly laughed. Both Koutarou and Aimi had a question mark above their heads with a confused expression.

"Mayura-chan!" There's dad.

"Bye!" Aimi sparkled.

"See you." Koutarou coolly said and walked to his limo.

"Had a good day?" Dad, as usual, asked.

"It was….exceptionally fine today."

"Great!" And then we sped off toward the dawn.

….

Not really. Dad did his crazy rants about how stupid some people were about spirits and other nonsense, as usual.

I knew dad could see the spirits and such, but chose not to believe them. I wonder if I could see them.

1 Year Later

Shit. Shitty Shit Shit. I had forgotten that Mayura/my mom had died when Maura/I was young. Aimi had moved away awhile, so I convinced mom and dad to get me a puppy. I got a golden retriever that I named Stella. She had Stella's personality from Cuticle Detective Inaba, hence the name. I had already read up about many types of mythology and taught Stella stuff about tracking. I had somehow gained another 'friend' named Isamu Shiroyasha. He's a delinquent of some sort, or that's what he tries to make everyone think. If you know him well enough, like me, than he's a big softy and very intelligent. Anyways, back to mom.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten this. I knew I couldn't change anything, but still, I knew her disease and all, I could have prolonged it! If only I remembered…

It's been 15 hours since mom entered the hospital and the doctors just came out.

"I apologize, Daidouji-san, your wife has passed on."

No, NO! I hadn't known her for long, but it hurt badly. Why was life so unfair? Hana Daidouji was only 27 years old. Why did she have to die so young?

Based on dad's face, he felt the same. I noticed the doctors and nurses giving us pitying looks.

Stupid doctors. Stupid nurses. Giving us pitying looks won't solve a thing. In the end, Hel has claimed her soul. Or Hades. Or Shinigami. Either way, death appeared to her, and now she's gone.

A couple of days later, mom's funeral was held.

"Hana was a beautiful, caring daughter, wife, and mother. May you Rest in Peace."

Everyone bowed their heads and/or cried. This once again shows that death claims anyone young or old, it doesn't care.

I felt tears leaking out from my eyes. Huh, when was the last time I cried? I think it was a decade or so ago when my other dad was murdered, and I vowed not to cry ever again. It stuck to close to home, and I believe that dad and I will have an awfully, difficult time. Maybe I should put my kendo and kung Fu skills up to use, I believe I'm starting to get rusty…..

**I think I'm crying… That was the saddest thing I've ever written…. Please review, flames are welcomed as well! :3**


	3. Stealing and Middle School

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok! **

~~Age 6~~

If the world wasn't against me before, it is now!

We (as in Koutarou, Isamu, Stella, and I) were _once again_ running from a gang/yakuza. And it's the 5th time this week and it's only Tuesday.

Isamu, who was older than us by 6 years (he's 12 while we're 6) and of course, according to my luck, he's a delinquent! Fortunately, he knows how to fight. Unfortunately, Koutarou has decided to tag along and is dragging us behind. Again.

"You damn brats, come back here and give us back those swords!" Stupid #1 yelled.

"Those cost hundreds, so give 'em back to us, or else we'll kill you!" Stupid #2 also yelled.

"Why are we stealing this stuff again?" I asked Isamu while beating up idiots, morons, and dolts while sweatdropping.

"Cause its cool! Plus we could sell this shit for a lot of money at the blacksmith's!" Isamu, oh Isamu, where art thou? Where the heck was the nice sweet ten just an hour ago before Koutarou mentioned stealing? ….. Koutarou, this is all your fault!

Isamu and I finally finished beating up all the idiots and helped Koutarou up. "Ouch! That really hurts!" he yelped as I not so lightly punched him. "What was that for?!"

"2 reasons: 1) You're the one who suggested we steal and 2) you are completely weak and useless in a fight! I am so dragging you to martial arts practice!" I all but yelled at him, anger spewing everywhere and making him shiver in fright.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Err… not to spoil anything, but its 4 and we'd better head to the market place before dark" Isamu erupted us and we nodded.

Even though we had Koutarou slowing us down and that the market place was a mile away, we got there in half an hour, running at top speed.

"We*pant* are*pant* never*pant* going to *pant*do that*pant* ever again!" Isamu proclaimed with Koutarou nodding furiously along with him. "Wimps." Was all I said before a loud "Hey!" was heard and then we headed toward the blacksmith's.

The black smith was a nice man by the name of Hiruka. He had a long scar running down his face to his neck which he proclaims was because of a large mountain bear he fought when he was a teen. We see him often enough that we're considered 'regulars' even though we're only there to sell our loot.

"Yo kids! Back again? What do ya have today?" he immediately asked us when we walked in.

"Several long swords, a couple of trench knives, a tanto, and 2 axes! So what do you think?" Isamu practically shouted. "Well let's see, the swords are a bit dull, but are in okay condition… trench knives look ok….axes aren't so ok…" After muttering to himself, he spoke again "I'll pay ya 52,500 yen (529.51 US dollars) for them. I'll be happy to do business with you again!" We thanked him and left.

"Ok now let's split it! 17,500 yen each." We all nodded and collected our earnings and left to go home.

When I got home, I immediately placed my money into my Alphonse Elric money bank. At first my dad had freaked out when he found out about what we did I our free time, but gave up after the 20th chase. I am proud to say that I'm one of the richest 6 year-olds ever. Dad bought me the money bank and now, I have an approximate of 100500 yen (1013.64 US dollars) in there. Later this week, I'm planning to buy a DSi because of my addiction to games, anime, and Pokémon. Especially Pokémon.

~~Age 8~~

Nothing of all interest had happened when I was seven, except for maybe I was proclaimed a child genius and dad acted all silly when he heard I was going to middle school instead of the usual Elementary. Luckily, I was attending the same one as Isamu and had the same classes. Unluckily, I met a real big asshole by the name of Ikami Katsu. Our first meeting was… strange was a lightly way to say it, the more accurate explanation as that it was explosive.

++Flashback start!++

"_Oy! Little girl! What'cha doing here? Shouldn't ya be at elementary school now? So scram!" a tall guy with a brutish face and posture said to me. _

_It was the first day of a new school year and I had found out that I was attending Isamu's school. Koutarou whined about how unfair it was, but stopped after I gave him the Death Glare__tm__. _

"_I'm not a 'little' girl, and my name is Mayura Daidouji and I'm attending this school from until I graduate" Dipshit. I added in my mind. _

"_Oh? How amusing, but I don't believe you, you little bitch; now scram and get out of my sight!"__The guy yelled, pissing me off._

"_Now listen here, you piece of shit; I'm telling you the fucking truth, and take back what you said about me, you damn asshole or else I'll kick you till next Sunday, bastard!" I shouted, startling several people because of my cursing._

_Clap, clap, clap. Someone was clapping from the back of the room. I turned around and saw that it was 2 people: Isamu and an unknown girl._

_Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Everyone, sit down!" she yelled. After everyone calmed down, i introduced myself to the class. _

"_I'm Mayura Daidouji." I told them while writing my name on the board. "I like mythology, my friends, the color blue, and Stella." I also told them grudgingly after the teacher told me to continue. _

"_Okay, Daidouji-san, please sit to the right of Ikami-san. Please raise your hand." Who? Then I swathe jerk raisin his hand and cursed to myself and cried. 'WHY MEEEEEEEEE!'_

++Flashback end++

At first, I thought Katsu was short for Tonkatsu, which is a Japanese food which consists of a breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet. Of, course; somehow he heard me and we once again got into a shouting fest. I also found out about the girl, she's Shindo Hanabi, someone who hates Katsu much more than me. Apparently, back in Elementary, Katsu flirted a lot with her, which pissed her off.

After a while, Katsu and I developed a frenemy relationship where, if I need help, he'll help me and vice versa, but we still hate each other's guts.

Now that I think about it…. 8 more years till Loki arrives. Please hurry up! I'm so bored out my mind! I think I'll buy all the latest Pokémon games and watch anime… Since we're in Japan, there should me anime cons too…

**Hi everyone! I know you're wondering about the OC's, but they'll (probably) come later! Next chapter, Loki appears! Plus there's a poll on my page, please vote! Please review! Ja ne~** :3


	4. Enter, the detective!

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**

* * *

"….. Daidouji-san, Ikami-san, and Shiroyasha-san shall be Team B working on project 12…." The instructor droned.

Mayura here! The last eight years were boring as hell, now I'm in Police academy! Along Katsu and Isamu, as you can see. Right now, I bet your wondering about how the heck Katsu got into Police academy of all things. I don't know either, but along the way (high school) he decided he wanted to become a police, along with Isamu. Koutarou and I still meet up McD's on weekends, along with Isamu. Stella's making her way up the tracking dog rank ladder too! About now, we have our final project AKA a mystery case, for graduation from our 4th year of academy, happens every year, like final exams.

"…-yura! Mayura! Ma-yu-ra!"

"WHAT!?"

"You're team leader!"

"…Oh."

Ah, once again, Katsu-baka wakes me up from dreamland. (NOT)

I read the case file and twitches.

"Aright guys, our case is called…"

"Is called?"

"Is called…"

"Is called?"

"Is call-"

"JUST TELL US THE DAMN NAME!" There goes Katsu again.

"Yesh Katsu, what a short temper! The case is called the 'Physic Doll' by the way."

The 'physic doll' picture is the same one as the one in the anime. Wow. I seriously did not know that police investigate paranormal activities. Or are they just dumping their responsibilities on us?

"It sounds like a horrible case." Katsu said, Isamu agreeing with him. I twitched, but stayed calm. "I don't like it either, but it's an assignment, so shut it." I told them, "Tomorrow, we meet at Café Kat at 14:00, and dress casually!" I told them, hoping they would remember, unlike the last couple times.

++Next day++

"…You forgot, didn't you." I said on the phone. It was 2:26, and I was pissed. "Even Isamu got here earlier than you and he is usually late, not that he wasn't late today as usual!" Katsu was late. Again.

"Sorry! I'm coming now!"

"You better, or else I'm kicking you twenty ways to Sunday!"

"Erm… isn't it seven ways?"

"I don't care!"

++10 minutes later++

"Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Gah! Not the ear, not the ear!"

Isamu sighed, used to the scene in front of him. "We should get going!" He cried. I immediately stopped twisting Katsu's abused ear. "Everyone has their phone, right? Yes? Let's split up and meet back at my home at 5:00, ok?" Katsu and Isamu nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" I yelled and raced off to the clock tower while Katsu and Isamu sweatdropped in the background and went off searching.

++half an hour later++

It started raining heavily, but thankfully I was prepared. When I reached the tower, I carefully closed my umbrella and opened the door.

YEOW!

A loud sound startled me and I toppled over in surprise. "It's just a cat." I told myself and picked myself up and looked for the cursed doll.

"Hello? Anyone here? Dolly-chan~ Come out, come out from where ever you are~" I sang while feeling creeped out.

After a while nothing happened and I felt frustrated then…

"_Hehehehe_" A creepy laugh echoed through the room. I quickly turned around and saw the creepy doll. "_One-chan_" It said, and then flew up while laughing.

"_Give me a hug_" it continued.

"Um… Ok I suppose…" I murmured while it flew into my arms.

++Scene change++

"…VENGFUL SPIRITS BEGONE! It has been done; your aura has been cleared."

"Thank you; thank you your holiness!"

"Don't mention it"

"My deepest appreciation for what you have done!"

"Really, it was nothing. It's not like vengeful spirits actually exist or anything, but they believe it."

Today was another typical day for Misao Daidouji. Really, he didn't understand why people even believed in the stuff, when there was no proof that they exist. When he walked into his home, he noticed a pair of shoes on the porch. "Huh, so she's home already." He walked into the house and saw her talking on the phone.

"…Yes Katsu, I'm telling the truth…..No, I am not joking…..How slow are you today…...Whatever….."

He sighed, noticing that she was talking to her friend/enemy/partner. "Kids these days." He then saw the blonde hair, blue-eyed doll on the counter.

"_Hehehehe_" it laughed. He rubbed his eyes a few time and cleaned out his ears.

"_Hehehehe_" it continued to laugh. Misao's eyebrow twitched and he felt faint. 'I must be overworked. Better lay down.' He thought and left.

"….Okay, I'll have the doll or something to prove it, happy?" Mayura closed the phone and heard a meow from the window. 'Oh dear,' she thought 'here comes the big chase'.

"Wait, a second…. I don't know where Loki lives, so I'll have to run all around town!" she all but yelled, preparing herself for a long run, because she knew, Mayura or not, just like her past life, she had no sense in direction at all. 'Oh boy' she thought and started to run.

++Scene change++

Knock knock.

A loud knock came from the beautifully carved white oak door.

"Come in" a childish male voice said.

A teenager like person with green hair and glasses, who looked like your typical nerd came in with tea.

"Master Loki, I brought you your tea"

"Thank you Yamino" the newly named Loki said.

"It seems that we don't have many customers" Yamino noticed.

"Just wait."

Ding~

Yamino gasped. "You see" Loki said smugly, while closing the thick book he was reading.

Ding~

"Coming!"

Loki looked out the window. "Come in." he said.

Yamino came in holding a wooden box. "It wasn't a customer after all," Yamino said, while looking happy, "But good news sirs, our mail order of mushrooms are here!"

"...Mushrooms…" Loki's voice sounded sad.

++Scene change++

"Arg!" I yelled' "How hard is it to find a fucking large mansion?!" I continued to wonder around looking clueless. Then, I wondered onto a familiar looking mansion. 'Finally!' I thought. 'I wonder if he's different like Koutarou…'

"I assure you he's not" A voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and noticed that Yamino was there.

The gate opened and I walked in.

"Straight ahead, watch your step~" Yamino said cheerfully while pushing me in.

When I got inside, I sweatdropped at all the strange stuff inside.

"The office is straight at the end of this corridor. I'll bring you a nice hot cup of tea." Yamino told me while I continued to think about how creepy the place was.

I walked toward the end and opened the door and saw Loki looking through the window.

"So an innocent lamb separated from the flock has come seeking my services" Loki said while turning around. I could practically hear the dramatic music in the background.

I walked forward and patted his head. "What are you doing?" he asked with a straight face. I paused, and then squealed so loud, I think Dad heard me from….somewhere.

"SO KAWAII!" Loki grew a tick mark at the remark as I continued to hug him to death. Once he pried me off him, he said, "I may look 'cute', but it doesn't reflect my true abilities. And who are you?"

"I'm Mayura Daidouji!" I cheerfully answered him. He stared at me intently, than asked "Well, Mayura, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm looking for a doll…" I started.

"A doll?" he asked.

"Not the regular boring dolls, but the one I'm looking for can talk, laugh, and fly." I told him than hugging him. Tightly.

"Yamino, please escort this young lady outside." Loki said irritated.

++Scene change++

Walking outside, I smirked happily, but secretly, as the storyline was kinda still functioning. I had read about paradoxes and such, so I didn't want to ruin the story too much.

Now, where the heck was that junkyard?

++an hour later++

I noticed Yamino and Loki at the entrance of the junkyard. I had luckily found the place after being chased by 2 gangs and a bunch of dogs.

"Miss Mayura, if I'm going to solve your case, I'll need more information." Loki said. I than told him about the clock tower and telling him where it was located because I had absolutely no sense in direction.

++Scene change++

Somehow, we all made it to the clock tower.

"So this is where you found it?" Loki asked. "Yeah." I answered, "I searched here and it wasn't around though…"

Yamino whispered something to Loki than grabbed Loki while yelling "THE SIGNAL IS THIS WAY MASTER LOKI!" I sweatdropped once again at the ridiculousness.

I than heard the laughing of the doll and went to here I knew it was going to be. "Hello! I was worried!" I told the doll. "_One-chan, I want to go up there_" it said while raising its hand. I shrugged and started walking to the door and up the stairs.

++Scene change++

"Find anything?" Loki asked Yamino with a bored face.

"Nope, but I think I'm getting closer!" Yamino replied.

A loud cling~ echoed around, than water started pouring out of the hole. Loki facepalmed. "Isn't this amazing master Loki? I think I found a hot spring!"

"Amazing indeed, had this water not ben cold." Loki deadpanned.

Yamino started laughing like a mad man.

++Scene change++

"_Hehehehe_" the doll laughed, creeping me out.

++Scene change++

"Ah let's see, it was a doll..." an elderly voice said. "And do you if it was equipped with some speech mechanism?" Yamino asked. "No it was a plain doll, if I can recall, nothing too fancy like that." "And you say that this bracelet belonged to the young mistress as well?" Loki asked the elderly women. "Yes, like the doll, the bracelet would be with her wherever she goes." The elder replied. "May I see it ma'am?" Loki asked. "I suppose so."

After a moment, Loki had a panicked look on his face. "Mayura!" he yelled and raced off to the clock tower.

"Master Loki?"

++Scene change++

"_What's wrong, nee-san? We're finally together, you and me._" The doll said creeping me out even more than usual.

"Eh?" l asked.

"_I see, nee-san doesn't love me anymore, that's why she abandoned me_" the doll continued. I pretended not to know what she was talking about. Everything started shaking, drawers opening and closing, vases and boxes falling.

"_I won't forgive you_" it said while a candle holder started floating towards me at rapid speeds.

Luckily, I was wearing easy to move clothing. Unluckily, I crashed into the stairs and fell. I closed my eyes and waited.

A loud clang! Made me open my eyes. It seems that it is Loki to the rescue again!

"_Do not interfere_" the doll said angrily.

"This girl is not the one you seek" Loki said calmly. "The one you seek was consumed by a fire here long ago"

A bunch of knives started floating.

"_You lie!_" the doll spat out with bitterness.

"Listen! Your wrath is misplaced! Your mistress loved and cherished you to the very end." Loki continued. "The truth is that she never abandoned you"

The knives started to aim and fore at Loki, thankfully he dodged. Even though I knew what was going to happen, I was panicking.

"Mayura." Loki said than slipped the bracelet onto my wrist. The bracelet started to glow.

I then passed out, but when I woke again, I felt like a ghost, watching from the sidelines. 'I' was glowing. 'I' started to walk toward the doll.

"_Stay away…_" the doll whispered. "_Stay away!_"

'I' than knelt down and stroked the doll's hair. Everything that was floating succumbed to gravity. The doll shed a tear than I noticed I was back in my own body.

The sun started to shine through the window I turned and saw the big portrait and smiled.

"Let's go" I whispered and left the tower, not without shedding a single tear.

**Omake!**

When I left the tower, checked my phone and saw that I had 100+ voice mails from dad, Katsu, and Isamu. I sweatdropped and called dad first.

"Dad, it's me Mayur-"

"**Mayura where have you been?! Where are you are you okay?! Is everything all right?! Are you sa-" **

"I'm fine dad…. I'll see you in a bit…" I said and closed the phone call.

Next I called Isamu.

"Isamu, it's me Mayura."

"**Mayura! Do you know how worried I am?! Where the hell are you?! Where you kidnapped or something?! MAYURA!"**

"I'm fine, meet me at my home at 3:00. I'll tell you what I've been doing, okay?" I asked. When I heard him agree, I closed the phone call and called Katsu.

"Katsu, it-"

"**MAYURA FUCKING DAIDOUJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY WEREN'T YOU AT HOME?! THE HELL HAPPENED?! MAYURA! TELL ME!"**

"Ouch! My ears! I'm fine, meet me at my home at 3:00! I'll tell you than! Yesh, both you and Isamu are like my mother or something!"

"**I heard that! And you better tell me! Plus, you're writing the report when we finish this investigation as punishment!"**

"What! NO fair Katsu-baka!"

**BEEP**

"Wha? Katsu-teme!"

* * *

**Hello, Otaku here! Thanks for reading! Please review, or vote in the poll on my profile! See you next week! Sayanora! :3**


	5. Early Christmas Omake

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**

**AN: Sorry for not updating so long! I had to study for Spanish and math midterms…. *Groans* since the winter break has arrived, updates will be a bit more frequent! Now onto the story~**

Early Christmas Omake

**On the First day of Christmas, Freyr gave to me, a flying boat tree~**

"Mayura… Is that a flying tree with boats growing off of it?"

"Yep! Freyr gave it to me! Isn't that nice of him? I think they're Skidbladnir's mini its!"

"….Mini its?"

**On the second day of Christmas, Mayura gave to me, two power rangers~**

"….Mayura…. Is this what I think it is…."

"Well, if you think it's a power ranger, than yes, it is what you think it is."

"…..MAYURA!"

'_Teasing Loki is so much fun!~'_

**On the third day of Christmas, Heimdall gave to me, three exploding boxes~**

"Here."

"Eh? Heimdall, what's with the boxes?"

"Goodbye Loki."

"Huh?"

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM**.

"….**HEIMDALL**!"

_Smirk_

**On the fourth day of Christmas, Mayura gave to me, four yukatas~**

"Merry Christmas, Freyr!"

"Thank you, my classic Japanese beauty!"

"You're Welcome~"

"This… this…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, my classic Japanese Beauty, thank you for such a classical Japanese gift of beauty!"

"…It's just a couple of Yukatas…" _Sweatdrop_

**On the fifth day of Christmas, Mayura gave to me, five dangerous talisman~**

"Mayura, why are you giving me talisman with the words for 'destroy', 'kill', and 'explode' on it?"

"Eh? Really? I didn't know that! Plus, you're a monk right? As a Christmas gift, I give you talisman!"

"Mayura, I'm a priest not a monk."

"Same difference!"

"Mayura, your logic doesn't make sense…"

**On the sixth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me, six reasons to fear him~**

"Yamino, why are you locking all the windows?"

"Miss. Mayura told me about this man who breaks into people's houses and steals their cookies and milk."

"….I'm pretty sure that Santa doesn't break into people's houses…?"

"Huh? Who's Santa? Miss. Mayura said that the man's name was Old Saint Nicolas. And that he was Russian."

"Oh? What next, he carries around swords slaughtering gifts?"

"….*Gasp* HE DOES?!"

"Yamino, I think you're being too naïve…"

**On the seventh day of Christmas, Freya gave to me, seven gifts of love~**

"These are for you, my dear Loki."

"Thank you Freya."

"….What are you doing Freya?

"Giving you a kiss"

"…."

"…"

"….. You do know that I'm in a child's body right now and what you're trying to do is considered pedophile, right?"

"….."

**On the eighth day of Christmas, Katsu gave to me, eight seasons of anime~**

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTH –"

"Mayura, please kindly shut up. And you're welcome."

"… Sankyu very much~ I love it~ *Gasp* Is that the newly released anime _'Free!'_?!"

"Yes, you anime for brains! Baka anime otaku. They're so crazy…."

**On the ninth day of Christmas, Koutarou gave to me, nine anime figurines~**

"Wao! All these are the limited edition and special figurines that I couldn't find!"

"Of course. I always find the best."

"BEST. FRIEND. EVER!"

"…. Mayura, are you on sugar high right now? You're practically bouncing every where…."

"I'm fine! ~"

"…"

**On the tenth day of Christmas, Odin gave to me, ten poisoned candy canes~ **

"…."

"…."

"…. The fuck? Odin, are you even trying to kill me?"

"…."

"I don't think poisoning ten candy canes is going to work you know."

"…."

"… You know what, who cares!"

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, Mayura gave to me, eleven time an acrophobia~**

"GACK!"

"Shut it and be a man!"

"Well stop throwing me over a cliff!"

"You have a safety belt on!"

"GAHHHHHHH!"

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, everyone gave to me, a Merry Christmas**~

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Have a merry christmas and a happy new year!"

"Go die somewhere Loki."

"Oi! Heimdall!"

"Mayura, please, stop pulling my ear!"

"Hey, why's mine being pulled too?! Katsu was the one who ate the pie! Not me!"

"Traitor!"

"My dear sister, we have finally reunited!"

"My dear Loki…"

"Look, Master Loki! The mail ordered mushrooms are here!"

"Daddy!"

"Gah! Get off of me!"

~The End~

**Happy early holidays (because I'm lazy) and early happy new year!**


	6. Are All Allies of Justice Totally Broke?

**Summary: A boring girl, with a boring life that's from our world dies and is reincarnated into her favorite anime: Matantei Loki Ragnarok, and as Mayura Daidouji! What happens when she also has her memories? Insanity, of course! "If I wasn't sure the universe was against me before, than I'm pretty now."**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**

A loud shriek ripped through the air.

"Nooooo!" A brunette fell to the ground under a street light.

A man with a black mask stood over her, holding her purse.

"Walking at night is dangerous, missy." He smirked and turned around to see a wooden sword in front of his face.

"W-who are you?!" the man demanded while taking a step back in surprise.

A kid with brown hair and a cocky smile walked out of the shadows.

"I have no names to give to villains." He proclaimed.

A sudden flash and before anyone knew, the robber was flung back and the boy in a striking position with his wooden sword. The boy caught the purse with one hand while holding the sword with another and walked toward the woman and gave her the purse.

The woman smiled while saying "Thank you so much!"

"Loki"

"Eh?"

"Do you know of Loki?"

"Uh, no"

"I see…. Be careful on your way home."

The boy stood up to leave.

"Wait! Um, would you tell me your name?" the women asked shyly.

The boy grabbed a handle and turned a cart around. On the cover it said "Inazuma Ramen". The woman sweatdroped.

"I'm merely an ally of justice who happens to be passing by." The boy than started playing on a mini trumpet while pulling the cart leaving the woman behind sweatdroping.

Random colors in random patterns appeared. A mirage of colors and a man also appeared.

"Banished?! You're banishing me to the world of human?!"

Suddenly, a deep grey started surrounding the man wrapping him like a cocoon. When the grey disappeared, the man became a child.

"Why? Odin!"

The man turned child tried to grab the air in front of him, trying to grab onto anything to stop his falling.

"I promise I will return to the world of the gods! I swear it!" The boy said while falling into a deep abyss.

"Hah? Why the heck do I have to patrol a school festival?!" I asked/yelled.

"Because Saru-sensei said we had to, and it's not only you!" Katsu yelled back.

"Calm down guys, it's not like we're gonna have to chase after a suit of armor or something!" Isamu said sweatdroping.

When I heard the comment, I not only sweatdroped at the coincidence of the fact that it was going to happen, but also cursed under my breath.

"Don't jinx it, baka!" Katsu yelled at him, a vein bulging from his head.

"You're going to pop a blood vessel or something if you continue that you know." I informed him. I than noticed Loki in the crowd of swooning girls.

'What's Loki doing here?' I wondered. Then I remembered. 'The suit of armor!'

"Oi, let's go look at that stand!" Isamu yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. It was the same stand where Thor/ Narugami was.

"Secret technique: Takoyaki Galaxy!" he cried with a ridicules pose.

"Wow!" Isamu cried with childish excitement. Katsu and I sweatdroped.

"Are you starting your own club?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Nope, this is just part-time work."

"Part-time work?"

"Living on your own is costly you know… Even if it's a tinny rundown apartment, with communal water and electricity."

"Oh, I see, you're poor than!" Isamu cried out while I just sweatdroped.

"Anyways, I'm too busy with my manhunt and part-time job to start a club."

"Manhunt?" someone asked.

Narugami glanced at his wooden sword behind him.

"What's with the wooden sword?" Isamu asked while Katsu face palmed.

"That's my partner Mjolnir."

"Oh, I see! You're after someone to have revenge on them!" Isamu cried out while everyone else just sweatdroped.

I decided to leave the crowd and saw Kotaro.

"Yo!" I yelled to him.

"Hello Mayura, what brings you here today?"

"We're supposed to 'patrol' here, but I'm sure you can tell how well that went."

"I can believe that if Isamu is still as childish as usual."

"Well, guess what! He's still childish." I sighed.

A bunch of girls passed by us.

"Hey there." He flirted with them.

"And you're just as womanizing as ever." I sighed again and left to go inside the building and actually do some patrolling.

"He's so kawaii(1)!" I heard from a group of girls. I felt a tick appear. 'But first…..' I thought before marching into the group of girls and dragging Loki away while he said his goodbyes.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him once we got into the building.

"Well, that's a secret Mayura." He smirked while a vein pulsed. I sighed, tired already evn though it was barely noon.

Narugami stared intensely at the suit of armor in the school. He turned his head when he heard someone say: "Loki, for the love of god, please stop getting into hordes of girls!"

Narugami quickly scampered away quietly.

"Because I'm just that good looking." He replied smugly while we walked back to the front of the building. I had no idea why I brought him patrolling with me, but he was way more trouble than it was worth. Thankfully, I had painkillers with me.

"It's around time I should be leaving now." He said. "Whatever." I replied continuing to walk.

A school girl walked to her locker and saw a shadow casted over her and looked up and saw the suit of armor that was supposed to be locked up above her. It took out its sword and slashed above her while she shrieked.

"Mayura!" Loki cried and pushed her down along with him just as the locker was slashed. It split into two showing some of the shoes inside of it.

"What's going on?! What was that?!" I cried, surprised at how sudden it was. Loki jumped on top of the broken locker and saw a girl and pointed at her while yelling: "Mayura!"

I quickly rushed to the girl and asked her what happened.

"The suit of armor suddenly attacked me." She said.

"A suit of armor?" I asked while looking behind me and seeing that the suit of armor was gone.

It was night time. I had informed Isamu and Katsu what was going on they had informed the academy and sent me out to investigate it along with Isamu. Loki and Yamino had decided to tag along even with Isamu protesting.

"Apparently, it's the devil's armor or something like that." Isamu informed us while scowling at Loki and Yamino. He wasn't fond of them after learning about the doll situation. As we walked along the corridor, I heard Yamino whispering to Loki.

Loki suddenly turned around and ran toward that direction with Yamino following him. "This way, Mayura!" he yelled.

"Isamu, follow them!" I commanded him while I walked the other direction. I knew how to protect myself, but I wasn't sure if Loki was strong enough, after all, he had trouble in the anime. He nodded and chased after them.

I kept on going straight unless I had to turn and ended up who knows where, lost, and in front of a suit of armor. I sighed at my bad luck. The armor suddenly pulled out his sword, but before I could react, Narugami stopped the sword.

"Don't go choosing the wrong opponent!" He yelled and flung it across the hall.

"Er, thanks Narugami, was it? What are you doing here after school anyways?" I asked him.

"Go home, Police-san, Go home immediately!" he rudely said while walking away.

'How rude!' I thought while fuming.

I had finally found the others and informed them of this development.

"Narugami?" both Loki and Isamu asked.

"Yeah."

Yamino then whispered something to Loki. Loki then smirked and said: "How interesting."

"Mayura, Isamu, could you help us out?" he asked.

"Help?" both Isamu and I echoed. Loki snapped and I was knocked out along with Isamu.

When I came too, I noticed the suit of armor was in pieces. Apparently, Isamu was awake too, but did something stupid: he picked up the sword. Loki noticed and yelled to us.

"Don't pick that up!"

It was too late. Isamu was possessed. Thankfully, I was away from the circle thingy that appeared under him.

"Loki-sama! That sword..."

"Is the demon sword, Gram! Also known as the demon sword of Volseng!" Loki yelled.

Isamu suddenly charged at Loki with the sword. I knew it was going to be harder for Loki, because Isamu was fully trained unlike anime! Mayura.

"Isamu!" I shouted, but it was no use.

Loki, paused, but that was his undoing, Isamu got close enough to disarm him and was about to destroy Loki. I fumbled with my tranquilizer darts that were assigned to us. I then shot a total of three shots, two missed, while the last one hit the bullseye, knocking Isamu out. Narugami's sword flew toward him, knocking the sword out of his hands at the same time.

I looked up and saw Narugami, staring at Loki. The cursed sword once again tried to kill Loki, but Yamino managed to give Loki his staff thingy and Loki destroyed/ cracked the sword, which had black smoke coming out of it.

Narugami picked up his sword.

"So you're this 'Narugami'. Eh, Naru-Kami." Loki said, stepping toward him.

"Loki-sama, you know him?" Yamino asked, clueless.

"You should know him too. The god of Scandinavia, brandishing his mighty hammer Mjolnir."

"Thor, the god of thunder?!" Yamino cried with a comical face.

Narugami smirked while his sword trickled with electricity and swung his sword in front of Loki while Yamino panicked.

"Is it by the order of Odin?" Loki asked.

"I know you Loki, and I have no reason to kill you."

"I see you're as soft as ever." Loki smiled a bit.

"Shut up." Narugami said halfheartedly. "Loki, tell me how to get back to the world of the gods."

"I'm afraid I don't know. I was exiled." Loki told him.

"WHAT?!" Narugami cried. "Oh well, no biggie. At least I have a new part time job now."

I sweatdroped from the background, noticing that they had completely forgotten about me.

+++++++End++++++

**(1)If you don't know, kawaii means cute**

**Anyways…. That came out kinda bad… I think….. Well, please review! Ciao~**


End file.
